


Dread In My Heart

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Crying Jack Kline, Dead Castiel (Supernatural), Episode: s15e18 Despair, Gen, Jack Kline Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: jack doesn't think that he's ever got out of a car faster, the moment that sam stopped the car, he jumped out and ran for the bunker door, hands barely able to grasp onto tue handle from how shaky they were.dean and castiel weren't answering their phones, why weren't they answering their phones?!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Dread In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,,,,,15×18, huh?

jack doesn't think that he's ever got out of a car faster, the moment that sam stopped the car, he jumped out and ran for the bunker door, hands barely able to grasp onto tue handle from how shaky they were.   
  
dean and castiel weren't answering their phones, why weren't they answering their phones?!   
  
jack didn't even think to wait for sam, knowing that he probably should be a little slower but his heart was pounding too heavily in his chest from fear for him to even hear his own thoughts, his legs moving faster than he thought they could in his weakened state; "cast?! dean?!" he screamed, his voice echoing through the bunker and he dashed down the hall when he didn't get a response, opening literally every door he came across, peaking into every room so that he could find the other half of his family that he was _begging_ hadn't vaporized into dust.   
  
"dean?! castiel?!"   
  
jack got to one of the storage rooms, able to feel that there was a sigil painted on the other side and he practically kicked the door down, shoving it open so hard that it slammed against the wall and his eyes immediately landed on dean, sitting on the dungeon floor against the wall, "dean!" he cried before running to the man, not even caring that dean was probably still pissed at him for not killing chuck as he got down on the floor and threw his arms around dean, just needing to know that this was real and that dean wasn't just a figment of his imagination.   
  
"hey kid." he heard dean whisper, voice crackling in a terribly emotional way, before a hand rested on his back, jack squeezing his eyes shut as he felt tears form in his ducts, breathing heavily from the running and how crazy his emotions were, "you're alive, dean, you're alive." he babbled, hugging the hunter a little too tight, not getting a response and the bad feeling in his chest got worse, the nephilim pulling away and looking at dean, seeing the red-rimmed eyes of a man who had been crying for awhile.   
  
"where........where's cas?"   
  
dean didn't say a word, tears wetting his eyes again and jack's heart dropped, "no." he breathed out and dean took a breath, "what happened? was it billie? wh-what happened??" the boy rambled, desperate for an answer as his stomach rolled with extreme fear, his chest hurting and it getting harder to breathe, "i-it......the empty took 'em both." dean managed, it clearly a major struggle and jack immediately felt sick, able to feel whatever the hell was in his stomach getting ready to shoot back out and he jumped up from the floor, running out of the room and shoving past sam to get to the bathroom, barely making it before a disgusting gush of bile came out of his mouth and splashed into the nearest sink.   
  
this couldn't be happening, it just couldn't.   
  
jack's shaky legs gave out from under him, sending him to the floor and he curled up on the cold concrete, struggling to take in full breaths of air as his throat felt like it was closing up, a scream bubbling up in his chest and he didn't stop it, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt with shaky hands as he screamed until his voice faded out into a raspy squeak, his jaw trembling with suppressed sobs and he clenched his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as if he was trying to prevent himself from exploding _again_.   
  
jack felt someone's hand grab his arm, lifting him up into a sitting position and he immediately knew it was sam, not even hesitating before burying his face in the hunter's chest and letting out a heavy sob, wrapping his arms around sam's shoulders and bunching fistfuls of the man's coat in his hands, basically gasping for air as he felt like he was incapable of getting oxygen into his system, sam hugging him tightly and the squeeze was extremely comforting, as if he was trying to keep jack from crumbling.   
  
"......he-e's.......my d-dad."   
  
"i'm so sorry, jack." sam whispered, a hand gently stroking the back of the boy's head like he was petting him, jack sniffling and hiding his face in sam's coat, hoping that he'd wake up from this nightmare soon.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
